Quiz Confusion
by Camy99
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been best friends for 10 years. Best friends that's it. But nobody else seems to get it! Always trying to convince them they like each other. Will a quiz convince Oliver? LOLIVERRR! & Jiley
1. Medieval Dances

**Note:**

**I know Lilly's and Oliver's personalities may seem off, but I enjoy their similarities so I wanted to exaggerate the resemblance in their reactions to things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Good morning class. I'm sure you all can't wait to hear about this year's end of the quarter dance theme," announced Ms. Kunckle. The class's mood change from boredom to interest was almost tangible. Students whispered to one another in excitement. Miley seated in the second row, third seat, was indeed very anxious to hear the details considering she had missed the dances two years in a row for Hannah Montana concerts. More than accustomed to the yearly tradition and the craze it brought, Lilly and Oliver cared less what the theme was. Nonetheless, they all paid close attention.

"Quiet!" Ms. Kunckle halted the growing whispers, "Now this is what the announcements say. '_Who: Students grades 9 -12. What: Dance to a Medieval Theme. Cost_—"She was interrupted by the class's reactions to the theme. Miley shrieked with joy. A whole medieval outfit formulated itself in her head. She tapped Lilly's shoulder and shrieked again. Lilly gave her a small smile, but when she turned around she just sighed. Oliver didn't even bother to show emotion by dropping his head to sleep.

"QUIET!" Ms. Kunckle shouted. Once it was silent, she cleared her throat and continued, "'_Cost: $10 per ticket. Type: GAB (Girls ask boys). When…"_

_Please don't be a concert date, _Miley repeatedly pleaded in her mind.

"'…_December 10__th__'_," finished Ms. Kunckle.

"YES!!!" Miley jumped up and punched the air.

"Stewart?!"

"Sorry, I just got really excited, is all."

"Well keep your excitement to yourself, or you'll take to detention."

"Okie," Miley quietly said as she sat back down. She decided to share her excitement with Lilly and Oliver, "I'm actually going to be free that day! And isn't this theme awesome?! _And_ it's a G.A.B., so we get to ask the guys! Does it get much better then that?!"

Oliver groaned, "Drinking pickle juice is much better than that." Lilly chuckled, she knew Oliver was mad because he hated G.A.B. dances, since the last time there had been one no girl had asked him. He was sick so she was unable to go also. Miley rolled her eyes at his depressing comment and shrieked once more.

"Alright, let's get some real excitement started with Ch.6 of your Biology book." The class groaned in response.

At the end of the school day, the trio met at their lockers. Lilly and Miley discussed their plans for the dance. Well, mostly Miley discussed and Lilly nodded. Oliver leaned beside Lilly, daydreaming, when a familiar scent passed by and snapped him out. "Hey Becca!"

"Oliver Oken," Becca Weller smiled back. He watched her walk to her locker with a goofy smile on, while Lilly stared at him annoyed. He took in a deep breath, "The sweet smell of 'Coconut Twist' Lotion. She wants me."

"So does Rico's monkey. Big whoop!" Lilly responded sarcastically. Oliver stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Miley giggled at the habitual exchange after a 'Becca Moment'.

"So who are you planning on asking Miles?" Oliver asked.

"Jake…" Lilly stated vaguely.

"No!" Miley tried to defend herself. Lilly and Oliver gave her a questioning look. "Okay, fine. Maybe I do plan on asking him. But only as a friend! 'Cause that's what we are now….friends."

"Anyways, I gotta go home. My brother's treating me to a movie tonight. Skateboard?" Lilly asked Oliver. He confirmed it by taking it out of his locker. They said goodbye to Miley, walked out and skated home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My first FanFic, so PLEASE comment. The chapters all are this lenghth but there'll be quite a few so don't worry.**


	2. BFFLs

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hannah Montana**

Oliver had just finished his supper so he went on to MSN. Lilly was 'away' and Miley was 'busy'. He knew that Lilly was at the movies so he talked to Miley.

**Smokin' Oken** says:

Hey Miles. Sup?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Hiya. Nm, just doin hmk. Is Lilly not bak from the movies yet?

**Smokin' Oken** says:

Nope. Hey I have a question. Have you heard if anybody plans on askin me 2 da dance?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

No…but Lilly probly will.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Really? Has she told you anything?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

No, but it's pretty obvious. Who else would she ask?

**Smokin' Oken **says:

I dunno…some other dude. Wat makes it "obvious"?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Omg ur only like her bffl since pre-k.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

…true. But she could have other plans u know.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Ugh fine. I'm 99.9999999999999999999999 sure.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Lol. Well I g2g do my hmk. C ya 2morrow.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Ciao.

**Smokin' Oken has left the conversation**

Oliver leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He never understood girls, but Miley seemed to live to confuse him. He decided to stop thinking about it. _Happy thoughts_, he said to himself. He thought of all the times Becca Weller had said hi to him and smiled. He then realized that he wasn't smiling because of Becca but because of all the sarcastic comments that followed thanks to Lilly. He laughed, _that girl has some issues she needs to solve_. He opened his US history book and started studying.

_Becca was leaning closer. The sweet smell of 'Coconut Twist' engulfed him. Her lips were hardly an inch away. He closed his eyes and—_

'_Why d'you always have to try and be so complicated? I see the way you…'_

"What?! Huh?" Oliver got up startled. He realized that he had fallen asleep on top of his history book.

'_..and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get…'_

It was his cell phone ringing. He knew exactly who it was because of the set ringtone; it was their favorite song. "Hey Lils," he half said, half yawned into the phone.

"Hey!" she yelled back.

"Wow, aren't you excited for it being..," he looked at his alarm clock, "8:05 am?!!!" He had slept the whole night on top of his book. The neck pain he suddenly got affirmed it.

"Yeah, I'm outside your house," Lilly said. Oliver looked through his blinds. There she was. She saw him and waved, "You plan on going to school anytime soon?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming. Hold up a minute."

"K. you better not make me late!" They hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, he was at the door. "That was _way_ more than a minute. And aren't you forgetting something?" Lilly said tapping her skateboard.

"Shoot!" Oliver ran back into his house, and then came back out with his board and helmet.

"Great, we now have 10 minutes to get to school. Too bad it takes fifteen!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well then, less talking, more skating." Oliver replied as he started off.

They ran into the school hallway, and dropped off their skateboards in their lockers. "Hurry!" Lilly loudly whispered.

"Stupid…locker…won't…shut!!" He slammed his locker at each word. Lilly sighed, properly put in his board, and shut his locker. "Oh…thanks."

They ran around the corner and burst into the classroom. "Truscott. Oken. So you've decided to show up…5 minutes late," Ms. Kunckle said.

"Sorry," they both said in between breaths. They went to their seats. Before sitting Lilly whispered to Oliver, "I hate you." Oliver rolled his eyes, and smiled. Lilly hated him twice a day, yet she waited for him in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. Hey, why don't you let me know! Review...**


	3. Shakes & Jerks

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Those are really encouraging!**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not in my property.**

"Wait, how'd I get _this_ wrong? It's like the easiest question!" Oliver exclaimed as he reviewed his US History test. From memory he recited, "In 1992, Columbus sailed the ocean blue!"

"Yeah...America was discovered the year we born..._in _America," Lilly mocked, "It's _14_92 dude."

"Oh my goodness!" Oliver smacked the test against his forehead. In frustration, he ripped it apart. Lilly laughed.

"Truscott. Oken." They both knew exactly who it was. Reluctantly they turned around to face their Biology teacher, Ms. Kunckle. "You haven't forgotten that you owe me an hour today for being late to my class, right?" she said.

_I was hoping _you'd_ forgotten_, they both thought.

"Oh…," Oliver trailed off.

"…that," Lilly finished. They followed her to the parking lot.

She handed them a garbage bag each, "Pick up all these bottles and cans." She went back inside.

"You owe me BIG TIME!" Lilly snapped. He nodded and they got down to work.

What seemed like an eternity later, Ms. Kunckle reappeared. "Alright, go put your bags in the recycle bin. I'll see you tomorrow...on time."

Lilly let out a long sigh and rested her forehead on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm gonna kill you Oliver Oken," she mumbled as she poked his side.

"How about two milkshakes down at Rico's" Oliver suggested.

"And fries; I'm starving," Lilly added.

"But then I won't have enough money for _two _milkshakes."

"We can share."

"With the queen of backwash? Puh-lease," Oliver laughed. Lilly was about to poke him again, but he ran off, and got on his skateboard. Lilly did the same, and they headed to Rico's.

"One large strawberry-banana, and fries," Oliver ordered to Jackson. Then looking at Lilly, he mockingly added, "With an _extra_ cup and straw please." She rolled her eyes.

They got their food separated the shake in half, and began eating. Becca walked by arms locked in Lucas's. "Becca!" Oliver cheerfully greeted her. "Lucas." He glared his best friend's heartbreaker, and his girlfriend-to-be's current boyfriend.

"Aww, are you two _helmet-heads_ on a date?" Lucas mocked. Lilly shrunk in her stool.

"Pff, what?! Wh-we-we are not!" Oliver stammered. Then recollecting himself he threatened, "You better watch what you say."

"Whatever, Oken. Lilly," Lucas nodded in her direction. Lilly clenched her teeth. _How dare he talk to her like nothing ever happened? _She kept her eyes on Oliver.

Becca suddenly gasped, "Aw, Oken, Lilly! Get it?"

"As in Lilly Oken! Hah, that's funny," Lucas concluded. Lilly's eyes widened, and she tried hard not to cry. There was no way she was going to let Lucas get to her again.

Oliver noticed Lilly in the corner of his eyes, and his anger got eh best of him. That moment, he forgot about his year long crush on Becca. This was about Lilly, his _ten_-year long best friend," Well, let me make it _hilarious_." He stood up, and solidly punched Lucas in the face. Lucas loudly groaned and put his hand to his face. Oliver was ready to give him another, when someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Stop!" It was Lilly. "Please."

"Yeah," Lucas tried to redeem himself, "Listen to Lilly-pads."

Lilly flinched at the mention of his old nickname for her, and wished she hadn't held Oliver back. She grabbed a milkshake off the counter and dumped it on his head. "Don't _ever_ call me that again," she warned him. She grabbed her skateboard, and ran off."

Oliver laughed at Luca's dripping hair. "Loser," he nodded at Lucas. "Loser's girlfriend," He nodded at Becca. He grabbed his skateboard, and ran after Lilly.

"Hey Lils, you alright?" He asked when he reached her. When she looked up he noticed she had been crying. He wiped off her tears and hugged her. "Don't worry Lils, he's a jerk anyways," He reassured her. Lilly took in a deep breath. Lucas was a jerk; Oliver was amazing. They continued walking. Lilly finally asked what was on her mind, well one of the things, "What about Becca?"

Oliver sighed. "Well, if it's jerks that she into, best of lucks to her. I'll get over her." Lilly looked up at him questioningly. "Eventually," he finished. They laughed.

"By the way, I think it was your shake that I dumped on him," Lilly said.

"No problem. I can't think of a better use," Oliver responded, they laughed again, and continued on their walk home.


	4. Quizzes & Questions

**Note: I adore Justin Timberlake. This sounds random now, but you just read on…Oh and don't worry the next chapter is much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Oliver slowly closed the front door after himself and tiptoed up to his room. His mom was asleep, and he definitely did not wasn't to wake her up after coming home from detention. He held his breath while going up the stairs until he reached his room. He closed the door behind him and let out a breath of relief. He dropped his stuff and got on the computer. Neither Miley nor Lilly were on, so he checked his email. Jackson had sent him a message promoting a fun quiz site. Out of boredom he went on it to check out what kind of quizzes it offered. The first one he saw in the 'featured' box was called '_Are you in love with your best friend?' _He blinked, moving his mouse towards it then decided against it. He saw another one called '_What song describes you most?' _and clicked it. He had a hard time concentrating on the questions because he couldn't stop debating with himself on whether to take the first quiz or not. His results were 'Summer Love by Justin Timberlake'.

_Well that's retarded,_ he thought,_ it's not summer and I'm not in love. Plus I hate Justin Timberlake._ He went back to the list of quizzes. He literally fought his hand's impulse to click on the first quiz. He had to find out that he was _Captain America, _20 Country, 61 Geek, and a bulldog, before he finally let himself take the first quiz.

_I'm just gonna take this quiz to prove them all wrong,_ he thought. He took a quick deep breath, and read the first question. "Do you find your best friend attractive? Yes?...No?" He read out loud. _How about maybe?! Kinda…Sorta…Fine, yes!_ He sighed, he got a feeling this quiz was going to be much harder than he expected.

Ten questions, sixty minutes, and one gargantuan headache later, Oliver finished the quiz. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, and tried to control his heavy breathing. _Why am I so nervous?_, he thought. _It's just a dumb quiz, and I know how I feel about Lilly. _Chills went down his body at the thought of her. He need to see those results, now! He clicked 'Submit'. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths as he waited for his computer to load. He slowly opened his eyes…and immediately wished he hadn't. Groaning, he banged his head on his keyboard. The screen read,

'_You are __**97 percent **__in love with your best friend!_

_How to deal with a situation like……'_

_So they're right,_ he thought. He might as well stop denying it now. He knew he always cared about Lilly, since the day she had asked him for his crayons. He chuckled. He had just never realized how _much_ he did love her, but now he had to face the facts; even though they came from some stupid quiz. His head cupped in his hands, he let out a heavy sigh. Just then his cell phone rang.

'_Why d'you always have to try and be so complicated…'_

"Hey Lils," Her name echoed in his head.

"Hey Ollie, what's new?"

_I just realized how much I love you. _"Nothing. You?"

"Well…I was out shopping with Miley for her dance costume…"

Oliver's thoughts drifted off. He had completely forgotten about the dance! There were only a couple days left and he was still dateless. _Guess, I'll be DJ-ing again, _he sighed.

"…so you wanna go with me?" Lilly finished.

"Huh? Wait, are you talking to me?" Oliver snapped out of it.

"No, I'm talking to my wall," Lilly sarcastically replied.

Oliver chuckled, "Well just in case your wall says no, I'll go with you."

Lilly giggled, "K, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." They hung up.

A few seconds later Oliver's eyes widened, as what just happened struck him. He had just agreed to go to the dance with Lilly…he's best friend….whom he had just realized he'd fallen in love with. "Oh boy," he quoted her, "Oh freakin' boy."


	5. Too Many Observations

**Note: Yay, this chapter is a little longer. On the random note, I say 'woah' a lot…just noticed.**

**Disclaimer: Go ask somebody else if they own Hannah Montana, because I definitely don't.**

**-------------- ---------------------- -------------------- --------------------- ------------------------------------ -----------------**

Lilly yelled goodbye to her mom, grabbed her skateboard and helmet, opened her front door, ready to go wait for Oliver, and—"Woah, _hello_!" she tripped over a skateboard. Luckily someone caught her mid-fall.

"Right back at you," Oliver sweetly smiled. He had woken up half an hour earlier this morning.

"Wow! You're ready _before_ me? What got you going?" Lilly asked when he lifted her back up.

_You._ "Ms. Kunckle," he laughed, and they took their time skating to school.

Lilly started talking about the outfits she and Miley bought, but she soon realized that Oliver wasn't listening. After a few seconds of silent skating, she suddenly stopped. It took Oliver a few seconds to notice. He stopped and turned around, "…What?"

"Are you...wearing _cologne_?" she blurted.

Redness crawled up Oliver's face, "Maybe". He tried hiding his smile by turning around and skating again.

"Woah, woah, woah," she skated up to him, "What's the occasion? I thought Becca was out of the picture."

"She is," he shrugged. To finalize the conversation, he picked up his pace. Lilly snorted, she had a new girl to get annoyed at.

---

After their last period, the three friends met at their lockers. Miley and Lilly excitedly discussed about the dance, the discussion actually involving Lilly this time. Oliver, as usual, leaned on a locker daydreaming.

"I thought you said he was over Becca," Miley asked Lilly, as she noticed Oliver's dreamy gaze.

"He..is.." Lilly replied uncertainly.

"Then, who's the goofy face," Miley sniffed, "and _cologne_ for?"

"Don't know, don't really care," Lilly shrugged, "Just let it go." Miley kept analyzing Oliver. "You're not gonna let it go, are you?" Miley grinned and winked. Lilly chuckle, paused, then said, "Make sure you tell me who it is when you find out."

Miley raised and eyebrow at her, but before she could comment on Lilly's jealousy, Oliver interrupted them, "You know, if you wanna talk about me behind my back, make sure you actually do it _behind_ my back. Not two inches away from me."

"Well then tell us, _cologne-boy_, who you crushing on now?" Miley questioned him.

"No one, I'm just in a happy mood today, considering what happened yesterday," he said innocently, smiling as he looked at Lilly. She grinned back, eyes locked for a few seconds.

Frowning and confused, Miley glanced back and forth between them, "Woah, what happened yesterday? Nobody's told _me_ anything!"

Lilly shrugged, "Eh, nothing important. Anywho, we better get going," she said as she got Oliver.

"Lilly!" Miley whined crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you later," Oliver whispered as he got on his skateboard.

"Ciao!" Lilly started off, and Oliver followed after her.

"No skating in the hallways!" Miley yelled after them, and she headed the opposite way.

---

Oliver finished his snack and went up to his room. He signed into MSN, and immediately received a message.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Finally! So, tell me NOW!!!

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Geesh calm down. Why didn't you just ask Lily?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

I did! All she said was y'all saw Lu-kiss-every-girl at Rico's & things got "interesting" Like what the heck's that supposed to mean?!

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Lmao.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

NOT funny. U got lots of talking 2 do cuz of yesterday & ur new crush. So start. Now.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Basically after detention w/ Kunckle we went to Rico's. Becacs & Lucas came up. He was being a jerk so I punched him and Lilly dumped a milkshake on him. End of story.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Oh and there is no new crush.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

You PUNCHED him? No way!

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Yup

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Wow! Awesome. Now about "insert crush name here".

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Too bad there is none.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Hah 2 bad im smarter than that! Now please, please, PLEASE tell me! I won't get jealous like Lilly (wink)

_So is that her problem, _Oliver thought_, jealousy?_

**Smokin' Oken **says:

(sigh) well have u ever done something 2 prove ppl wrong but ended up proving them right making u realize that they were probably right all along?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Well…unlike Lilly I don't quite understand Dork-anese but sure, go on.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Dyou want to hear this or not

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

I believe I said GO ON…and in English if you don't mind

**Smokin' Oken **says:

i took this quiz yesterday. Made me realize how I felt about someone

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

…Lilly?

**Smokin' Oken **says:

What? No! a Japenese girl that no one knows about who's the cousin of a friend of my brother's roommate.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

…named Lilly.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

If you knew it so well, why didn't u just say so

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Aw im so happy for y'all!

**Smokin' Oken **says:

There is no 'y'all'! we're still just friends & we'll probly stick that way

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Not if u tell her

Oliver jerked away from the screen as if a frightening picture had popped up. And it had. He had never even _imagined_ such an idea.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Are u INSANE? Heck no. noooo way.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Well u need 2 tell her eventually. Think about it

He thought about it for exactly 2 seconds.

**Smokin' Oken **says:

NO Miley! Not gonna happen.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

U 2 r so stubborn. Made 4 each other :D

**Smokin' Oken **says:

U say ONE word 2 her, I kill u. k?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Geesh violence

**Smokin' Oken **says:

I said OK?

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

OK. Sweet nibblets!

**Smokin' Oken **says:

Gud. I g2g ttyl.

**SmileyMiley****♥** says:

Bye O+L**♥**

**Smokin' Oken has left the conversation**

Right as he signed off it showed that 'Sk8er Lils' had signed on. He thought about going back on to talk to her, but decided against it when he realized he wouldn't know what to say after the conversation he just had with Miley. He gave it a quick thought:

"_Hey Lils, guess what?!"_

"_What?"_

"_I officially love you."_

"_That's sickening."_

Yikes, that would suck! But Lilly wouldn't say something like that…would she? He decided it was best not find out, and went downstairs.

"What's torturing ya?" Mrs. Oken questioned him as soon as he took his seat on the counter.

He had his face buried in his arms, and without lifting it out he mumbled, "Who said anything's torturing me?"

"You sighed three times in between the top of the stairs and seating yourself. And you didn't even bother to rummage through the fridge before sitting."

Oliver propped up his chin on his hand, "Nice to know I'm being watched."

"No problem. Now what's wrong dear?"

Oliver sighed, "Everything.."

"Everything?" she repeated surprised he would answer honestly.

"Well I know you wouldn't believe me if I said nothing, so I went with the opposite: Everything."

Mrs. Oken pondered on this logic. She couldn't make out the logical part of it. She opened her mouth to counter him, and then decided there was no use in it. Instead she said, "You have an interesting mind, son."

"Thank you…?" he dropped his head back on the counter.

"I'm not quite sure _how_ Lilly manages to understand you," she continued off-handedly.

Oliver's head jerked back up at the mention of her name, "What does she have anything to do with this?"

Mrs. Oken shrugged and opened the fridge, "You always manage to have her have _some_thing to do with _every_thing," she said into the fridge.

Oliver blinked repeatedly, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She closed the fridge and looked at him, "Well for example, when I asked you what you had for lunch, you said mac and cheese. Minus a cookie that Lilly stole from you. Then I asked 'how was Biology?' You told me how hilarious it was that Lilly thought photosynthesis had something to do with pictures. Then I asked 'How's Miley?', and funny enough you said, "She and Lilly talked about the dance all day."

At the end of his mom's soliloquy, Oliver just gaped at her, managing one slow blink. He wasn't sure which was more unbelievable: His mom's bizarre memory of a conversation he could hardly recollect taking place or the number of times he had apparently mentioned Lilly in that one conversation. He slowly stood up and headed for the living room, "I'm gonna go watch some Lilly-less TV before you memorize anything else I say."

"It's all up here," she smiled tapping her head.

Oliver nodded and walked _away_ from the memorizing machine.


	6. Dramatic Lilly

**Note: Sorry this took so long! I moved, and had a little bit of writer's block :S. Anywho hope you like it, and don't worry the next chapter's done and'll be up soon :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oliver woke up horrified. Tomorrow was 'D-day' and his D-dream was a complete D-saster! He had to laugh at himself for that last one. He somehow managed to be a dork at any given moment; including 7am.

'_Why d'you always have to try and be so complicated...'_ his phone rang.

He groaned. He patted his side table until he hit his cell phone. "What?" he spat into the phone. He wasn't a morning person. At all.

Lilly ignored his rude 'hello', "You better be outside in like 2 seconds."

"Why?" Oliver yawned.

"Because it's 8am, and I do **not** feel like sprinting to school today."

"Uh, it's seven."

"Uh, it's eight."

"What are you on?" he looked at his clock, "It is exactly 7:00."

"Actually, it's exactly 8:00. Look at another clock, I think your alarm clock's flippin' out."

Oliver looked at the time on his cell. It read 8:01 am, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"The type that's going to turn into murder if you make me late to school again. Now hurry up!" She hung up. Oliver groaned, lay back down, and closed his eyes.

What felt like a few seconds later -- but was really 10 minutes—he was woken up by ice cold water splashed on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK?!!" Oliver yelled as he wiped his face and looked at his assaulter. "Lillian Truscott! What. The. Heck!"

"Oliver Oken! Get. To. School." she yelled back, and walked out. He dropped his head bacon his pillow when she got out but jerked back up when she kicked his door yelling, "NOW, not tomorrow!"

"Okay, _mother_!" he muttered back.

A few minutes later Oliver walked out dressed and ready to go, but his exhaustion and crankiness still obvious, "What kind of person bursts into their best friend's room, and dumps _ice cold_ water on them?" He said as they skated out. Lilly rolled her eyes. Oliver went on, "What were you _thinking_? _Were_ you thinking?"

Lilly sighed. She knew he wouldn't shut up until she gave him an answer, "I wanted to see how cute my bestie looked asleep." Oliver glared at her as she tried her hardest not to burst out laughing. Then again, she wasn't _completely_ lying. She had caught herself staring at him sleeping for longer than need before traumatizing him.

Suddenly, her skateboard ran into a rock knocking her off and she landed on her ankle, "OW! Ow, ow, owww!"

Oliver turned around, "Oh gee, Lilly you alright? What happened?"

"Well, skateboard met rock, Lilly met sidewalk", Lilly whined.

Oliver chuckled, "Can you walk on or do you want me to carry you?"

"Nah, I'm fine," she attempted to stand, "Holy crud my ankle!"

"I think you twisted it," Oliver figured after she yelled when he touched it, "My piggy-back offer's up still up." He carefully got her up, crouched down, and let her hop on to his back. "Oh gee, my back!" Oliver jokingly grunted. Lilly flicked the back of his head. Lilly holding both skateboards, Oliver walked to school.

"Crap!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I'm gonna miss the dance tomorrow because I'm gonna be in the hospital all day!"

Oliver laughed, "You are not going to the hospital, Lilly, you have a sprained ankle."

"I'm probably gonna need crutches!" Lilly continued deep in thought.

"Or some ice!" Oliver said sarcastically.

Lilly gasped, "Or a _wheelchair_." She screeched.

Oliver burst out laughing, "Oh dramatic Lilly" He tried to raise her spirit by adding, "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?"

Lilly snapped out of it and grinned. She sang, "_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated! Life's like this you…"_

They sang together, "_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_. _No, no, NO_!" They finished at the top of their lungs.

"That…was scary," Oliver turned around and there was Miley. As a matter of fact, they were so into their singing they hadn't realized they were in front of the school, and most eyes were on them. "For the sake of all listeners, please never do that again," Miley joked rubbing her temples. Oliver blushed, and Lilly hid her face in his neck making him blush even more. He was a freakin' tomato! "So…" Miley looked at them curiously as they walked in, "Do I wanna ask?"

"I totally murdered my leg," Lilly replied.

"In other words, she sprained her ankle," Oliver explained, "I'll be a little late to class I'm gonna bring her to the nurse. Tell Ms. Kunckle…something."

Miley laughed, "Gee, that's helpful." She took their skateboards and headed to class.

"You know you don't really have to carry me if you don't want to," Lilly said. _Shoot, why did I say that, _she thought, _now he's gonna dump me and leave._

Oliver sighed, "Lilly, I don't mind carrying you, really. Matter of fact I want to. I'm not gonna make you hop everywhere!"

Lilly bit her lip and smiled so widely she was afraid she might have deformed her face. She was glad Oliver couldn't see her, "Thanks."

"Although, that'd be pretty funny to watch," he chuckled, "Too bad I'm not as cruel as you."

"Ouch! I would _not_ do that to you!"

"Yuh-huh! You poured ice cold water on me!" Oliver complained. Again.

"Wow, what does that even have to do with broken ankles?"

Lilly laughed as they entered the nurse's room.

"Oh, so much!" Oliver whispered. She giggled.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow!" Miley shrieked. The trio was going to her house as they did every Friday after-school. Except this time Lilly's transportation was on Oliver's back. Miley noticed this and said, "I thought the nurse said your ankle was fine."

"She did but…" Lilly started.

"We don't want clumsy here to mess it up again and miss the dance," Oliver said.

"Talking about the dance--," Lilly said.

"As you two have been for the last week?" Oliver interrupted.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You never told us what you were going as!"

"That, is for me to know, and for it to torture you," Oliver answered.

"Well, I know that Jake's going to go as my prince charming," Miley grinned, "Aah! Now I really can't wait!"

At her house, they watched a couple of movies then Oliver went home a little early to "prepare his costume". The truth was he had absolutely no idea what he planned on wearing. The more he thought about it the more he wondered why he wanted to go the dance anyways. Then he remembered: it was because Lilly was going to be his date. He grinned; he only wanted to go because he wanted to spend time with Lilly…so why did it have to be in a poorly decorated gym, full of teacher and students in corny costumes? He stopped in his driveway, and called someone. When he hung up he turned around and ran to Lilly's house, he had just gotten a super idea. If it worked.

**Review:D**


	7. Full of Surprises

**Note: Yes; I confess to listening to my Aly & AJ CD while writing this. :D By the way, I have switched the POV to Lilly. Also I think I'm loosing my writing mojo…or maybe it's because I wrote this at 1am…Either way, I like this chapter a lot…just not the way I wrote it. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly turned to glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her princess costume. She wouldn't say she looked much like a princess though, more like a skater girl in a dress. It wasn't as pink, fancy, and puffy as Miley's, but it worked.

"Would you stay still," Miley pulled on her hair with the curler. Lilly never curled her hair, considering it'd get ruined under her helmet, but Miley had convinced her to. Well, more like threatened her to. "Okie, done! Aw, Lilly you look so beautiful! Oliver's gonna faint."

Lilly giggled, and looked in the mirror. Miley had added some purple stripes to her hair to match her dress. She also had on a cute—yea, cute—little crown on. She couldn't help but smile, Miley was right, Oliver was going to faint!

'_Cause an empty room, Can be so loud, There's too many tears, To drown them out, So hold on!_' her phone rang.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have perfect timing?" Lilly said happily into the phone. Miley's excitement was rubbing off on her.

"Well, you just did," Oliver replied.

Lilly laughed, "So, I'm ready. You coming soon?"

"Actually, is it okay if you guys meet me over there?"

Lilly's smile dropped, "Um, I guess…" she said unenthusiastically. Miley frowned at her curiously.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't really sound it."

"It's because it'll be worth it." He whispered, "I've got a surprise."

Lilly smiled, "Okay, see ya there. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Miley asked when Lilly hung up.

"Oliver said he'll meet us at the school. It's a surprise." Miley looked at her questioningly, Lilly shrugged.

The doorbell rang, and they heard Mr. Stewart talking to Jake. Lilly let Miley go downstairs first since he was her date. The whole thing reminded her of some romantic movie. All she needed was a slow motion button, and invisible wind blowing in Miley's hair. "You look great," Jake said to Miley.

"You too," Miley said back.

Lilly quietly snorted, Jake looked horrible. He was cute, but he should never wear tights again. She hoped Oliver had thought that through. Then again, did that boy ever think things through? Lilly had quick flashbacks of Oliver's donut moments. _That would be a negative_, Lilly thought as she hopped down the stairs. "Let's go, cheerio."

It had been 10 minutes since they had gotten to the dance, and there was still no sign of Oliver. Miley and Jake were dancing, and she was hopelessly sitting and watching. Oliver was dead meat when he showed up. _If he ever shows up_, she sighed. Jake and Miley came towards her. "Do you want a dance?" Jake asked nicely.

"I don't mind," Miley said.

_Ugh, I hate pity_. "Nah, that's okay. Thanks, though." They went back to their dance. _That'll be one _slow_ and _painful_ death_, she thought. Five more minutes passed by. _Maybe I'll scratch him to death with a fork_, she poked at her cake. Another five minutes. _Make that with a _spork_, those are much more irritating. _Finally the gym doors opened and there was Oliver. Lilly's face brightened and she forgot about all her murderous thoughts, "Oliver!" she ran to him. He looked her up and down for a couple of seconds, making her blush.

"You look…amazing, Lils," he said quietly.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Now, you...just don't."

Oliver chuckled. He was wearing a regular white t-shirt with jeans. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Excuse me's?! You just got here! And—we—go _where_?"

"To have some real fun," Oliver grinned, "Unless you were already having fun watching pink princess and tights-boy smooching," he pointed to Miley and Jake kissing on the dance floor.

They laughed, so much for them being 'just friends'. "Alright then, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Oliver smiled and took her hand leading her out.

"Hold up, I don't wanna go out there wearing this," Lilly looked down at her dress.

"Oh, yea, that's where this comes in handy." He handed her a paper bag he was holding. Inside was a pair of her jeans and her favorite blue shirt **(A/N: The one she wore in Miley's dream).** She didn't even bother ask how he had managed to obtain those without her knowledge. She went in a bathroom and changed. She kept her crown on for the sake of being princess for a night, and came back out.

Oliver led her to his brother's car. When they got in Lilly asked his brother, "So Omar, do _you_ know where we're going?"

"You'll see!" Oliver broke in, and gave Omar some directions.

Lilly rolled her eyes and brushed her hair with her hands to loosen her curls. She noticed Oliver looking at her from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Nothing," he mumbled and looked outside.

Lilly resumed to loosening her hair. Again she noticed Oliver staring at her. "Wha-at?" she whined.

"Nothing,"

"Then keep your eyes on the road to who-knows-where."

"Cute crown," he smiled.

"Eyes on the road!" she pointed outside trying not to blush. Olive winked at her and told Omar to turn left.

They finally pulled up into parking Before Lilly could see where they where Oliver quickly ordered "Close your eyes!"

"What? Goodness Oliver," Lilly whined as she reluctantly closed her eyes. Oliver got out of the car and helped her out. Lilly heard someone say in a deep voice "Okay, enjoy." _Who the heck? _She started hearing a bunch of people yelling…or was it cheering? "Oliver…?"

"Open up," he said.

Lilly looked up. Her mouth dropped, "No freakin way." They were at a concert, that was obvious, but which one. The first concert she thought of that was in Malibu was _Aly & AJ's Christmas Concert featured Avril Lavigne_. The concert she had been trying for _weeks_ to get, no way this was it. She looked at Oliver. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Put your hands together for…ALY AND AJ!!!" The crowd erupted in cheers.

Lilly nearly fainted, "EEEEEEEEP! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! How on earth did you manage to get these tickets?!"

"Roxy used to be their bodyguard and they love Hannah Montana. Who knew?"

"Oh my goodness! Oliver Oscar Oken you are the most freakin amazing best friend EVER!!!" Oliver laughed as Lilly ecstatically jumped up and down and began singing along to '_Chemicals React_'.

When Avril came on, Lilly cheered at the top of her lungs. They sang along to all of her songs as loud as possible. "Thank you so much!" Lilly whispered, because her voice was half gone. Oliver grinned.

Aly & AJ came back on and started playing '_Something More_'. **(A/N The random italics are them singing. Like right now..)**

"_I didn't know what was in store…"_

"Well this _is _supposed to be dance day," Oliver stretched out his hand, "Would this princess care for a dance?"

Lilly giggled, put her hand in his, and they started dancing.

"_Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare…_"

Oliver separated a little to see her face and smiled, "Is this alright instead of the school dance?"

"You freakin bet! I love it, and you're amazing for bringing me here!" _You truly are_, she thought as they pulled back closer and watched the band as they danced.

"_I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way…"_

Then with courage coming from God-knows-where she turned back to face him. She could hardly hold herself back and planted a soft kiss on his lips. To her surprise, he didn't get freaked out. Instead, he kissed her back and they fell into a deep kiss.

"_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel. We know what is false, and we know what is real"_

Oliver pulled her into a tight hug and she closed her eyes as she felt his hands go through her hair. She was amazed at how calm he was being considering she had just broke their 'best friends' boundaries. "Did you _expect_ that to happen Oliver Oken?" she reproached him jokingly.

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe," he whispered in her ear, making chills go down her body.

"_I remember the night you said 'let's go for a ride' I didn't want the night to end. Would we be more than friends? Yet little did I know before that we would be something more, yeah, little did I know before that we would be something more…"_

"Little did I know before that we would be something mooooore," Lilly quietly sang along.

Oliver kissed the top of Lilly's head. "Lilly, I've wanted to tell you something, but didn't know really how…" he took in a deep breath.

_Wait for it_, Lilly thought, she held her breath.

"Well, I lo—Becca?"

"Heh?" Lilly looked up and saw he was looking behind her. She turned around and there was Becca Weller with mascara smeared down her face from tears, and red bloated eyes. Lilly's mouth dropped her mouth open, and her eye twitched. Tonight was just full of surprises.


	8. Oh, Oliver to the Rescue

**Note: Well considering the fact that when I started writing chapter 7, I was planning on ending it there; I was just as surprised as Lilly and you by the last paragraph lol. Soooo, these next few chapters are going I-don't-know-the-heck-where. Your reviews are most crucial! And thanks for reading/reviewing btw.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my gosh Lilly, Oliver, I'm so glad you're here," Becca cried.

_Can't say the same about you_, Lilly thought. Then as if that wasn't enough the freakin' crying thing threw herself on Oliver. Lilly's mouth dropped to the ground, and she managed one slow blink. She looked at Oliver and he just shrugged as he tried to calm Becca's frantic crying down. Lilly crossed her arms and clenched her teeth as she glared at Becca. That biotch better have a **grand** reason for being on her boyfriend…to be. Either way he was about to say something _very _important before she interrupted!

"Becca, you alright? Why are you here?" Oliver asked her.

"I—and he--," Becca started but broke out in tears.

Lilly smacked her forehead. "That doesn't really answer the questions!" She said sarcastically.

"Lilly!" Oliver yelled at her.

"What!" She yelled back and rolled her eyes.

"Becca what happened?" Oliver asked softly.

"_'Becca what happened?_'" Lilly mimicked him. _Who was he kidding?!_

Becca took in a deep breath, "I—I was here with Lucas and, um, we were have a good time then he – he led me to this alley—and…he started….touching me," she broke out into tears again.

Lilly sorrowfully looked at her. Mere crisscrossed strings attached her tight pink 'Baby Girl' shirt to her, and she was wearing a short black skirt. _Gee, wonder what got Lucas going_. Still she looked down because she had also gotten hurt by Lucas before; although, Becca's crying was getting beyond irritating. Oliver held Becca in a comforting hug as she cried on his shoulder. Lilly could barely look at them, his hands were patting her _bare_ back. It was sad, yet sickening at the same time. Lilly tried to control her hard breathing. She opened her mouth to say something, she wanted to tear her off of him, but she didn't say or do anything.

Fortunately, someone honked and she heard Omar calling her and Oliver. Lilly let out a breath of relief. She cleared her throat, "Um, Ollie we gotta go, Omar's here." She smiled at Becca as apologetically as she could without going 'Loser!'

"Alright," he separated from Becca and started walking. Then he stopped and said to Becca, "My brother's driving us home. Um, do you maybe want a ride?" Lilly's heart skipped a beat and she glared at him. _Did the nightmare never end?!_

"If you don't mind," Becca replied quietly.

"Of course not, c'mon," Oliver said and continued walking.

_**I**__ DO! _Lilly yelled in her head. Oliver sat in the front and Lilly shared the back with the crying intruder. Oliver asked his brother to also drive Becca home. The evil part of Lilly hoped he would say no, but that obviously didn't happen. She stared out the window. When Becca finally stopped crying, she started sniffing, then she decided to talk, "Cute crown, your hair looks really pretty curled."

Lilly rolled her eyes at the window. "Thanks," she barely whispered. "Hey Omar, I live closer. You can drop me off first."

"Aight," Omar replied and turned onto her street.

Oliver moved in his seat uncomfortably. He knew Lilly was furious by the tone of her voice, and he sort of blamed it on himself. Sort of. When they got to her house, Lilly thanked Omar and got out. _Idiot you just left Becca alone with Oliver._ She sighed. She quickly walked to her house, but then Oliver called her. She reluctantly turned around as he walked to her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about…you know. Talk about awkward," he chuckled but she didn't change her face expression. He looked down and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You gonna be alright?"

Lilly shrugged, "Why not?" She noticed how his shoulder was drenched and smeared with mascara. When he'd get home the only memory that shirt would carry would be Becca's. She bet it smelled like '_Coconut Twist_'. She looked at her doormat.

Oliver gave her a worried look, and lifted her chin to face him, "You sure?"

"Yes..." She said. He gave her small smile and slid his hand on her back to give her a hug. She took a step back, "Bye." No way was she hugging that Becca-infested shirt.

Oliver sighed. "I'll call you later."

"Yuh-huh," she waved her hand behind her, unlocked the door, and closed it without looking back. Leaning on it, she pounded her fist against it and groaned at the pain.

"Hey hon, how was your night?" Her mom asked watching TV.

"Fantastic!" Lilly yelled back as if it was a swear word. She stomped up to her room and smacked the door shut. As she started changing into her PJs she realized that she had forgotten her dress in Omar's car. She groaned. She went through her CD collection; she didn't find the one she was looking for. She searched all her drawers. Nothing. She madly began throwing everything out of her closet. Her mom opened her door, "Lillian Truscott, what on earth are you doing?"

"Where is it?!" Lilly yelled inside the closet.

"Where is _what_?" Her mom tried to catch the things Lilly kept throwing.

"My Aly & AJ CD," she said poking her head out.

"Weren't you listening to it downstairs last week?"

Lilly gasped, and ran out and down the stairs.

"Hey you better put all these things back!" Mrs. Truscott yelled after her. She went downstairs as Lilly darted back up. She closed her door and put the CD in her player. She programmed it so that it would repeat the fifth track 'Something More'. As it started playing she lay down in her bed. Without knowing why—probably overcome with emotions—she started crying into her pillow. _Stupid Becca, stupid Lucas, stupid kiss, and stupid freakin' Oliver._ Listening to the song over and over, she eventually fell asleep.

'_Cause an empty room, Can be so loud, There's too many tears, To drown them out, So hold on!_' Lilly sat up at her ringing cell phone. She didn't even bother to look at it. Her stomach grumbled reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since she had left Miley's house. She got up, turned off the CD player, and went to the kitchen as her phone continued ringing.

When she came back with her sandwich, she noticed he had left a message. She listened to it as she ate,

'Hey Lils, It's Ollie. Um, I'm sorry about how tonight ended. It's not exactly what I had planned but…' he sighed, she took a bite, 'You can't really be _mad_ at me for helping Becca out, can you?'

_Yes, I can,_ Lilly thought. She took another bite.

'I was just being caring. You heard what Lucas tried to do to her.'

_Oh, Oliver to the rescue!_ She rolled her eyes and ate the last bite.

'Anyways, I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry…bye.'

Lilly chucked her cell phone into her open closet, and turned her CD player back on. She knew she was being an absolute selfish baby, but for the moment she could careless. Again, she cried herself to sleep. This night officially sucked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And maybe so did this chapter, who knows. Wait, you do. Let me know :)**


	9. Planned Interruptions

**Have a happy reading :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly woke up to Aly & AJ yelling at her about something more. "Oh, shut up," she turned off her CD player, "There is nothing more." She took in a deep breath. Today was going to be a good day. It was a sunny Sunday morning; she didn't have school meaning she didn't have to talk to Oliver. _Oliver…_she sighed. No, she wasn't going to let him ruin all of her weekend. With another deep breath she hopped out of bed. _Good day, good day_, she repeated to herself as she went downstairs.

"Good morning, Mom!" she said cheerfully as she sat down in the kitchen.

"Morning hon, you feeling better?" her mom asked.

Lilly frowned as if she didn't know what her mom was talking about, "I'm doing great!"

"Well it's just that yesterday you didn't seem so 'great'."

"Eh, minor setback. I'm doing super now, and in the mood for some orange juice," she tried to change the subject, and went to the fridge. The phone rang, _Please don't be Oliver_, she thought.

Her mom picked up, "Hello? Hi Miley. Good, you? That's good. Yes, she's here." She handed the phone to Lilly.

"Sup," Lilly said into the phone.

"So much, but you first. Where did you and Oliver go last night?" Miley asked.

_He just _had _to be mentioned didn't he?_ "Some concert," she answered carelessly.

"Ooh, was that his surprise? Aw, how _sweet_!"

"Yea. Adorable." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

_Can she _hear _me rolling my eyes through the phone? _Lilly chuckled. Then again it _was_ Miley; she had an odd way of figuring these things out. She sighed, "Let's just say…things didn't go exactly as planned…"

"What do you mean? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Lilly noticed her mom looking at her. "One sec," she ran up to her room, "Well, it was the Aly & AJ concert, we danced, and then Missy 'Coconut Twist' showed up crying, and it was Oliver to her rescue," she recounted unenthusiastically. She skipped the kiss because she knew Miley would go on and on, and she didn't want to talk about it.

"…wow," Miley said.

"Yea…anyways, 'nough about me. Tell me about your, ahem, 'friendship' with Jake," Lilly grinned.

"Okay, so we maybe kissed…twice."

"Ooh, details!"

"Well, we just realized that no matter how much we fought we couldn't quite stay away from each other."

"Ya don't say. It's not like you purposely made sure you 'accidentally' ran into each other 12 times a day or anything," Lilly chuckled.

"Oh, shush," Miley giggled.

"I'm glad that you're happy," Lilly smiled sincerely.

"Thanks! Well I gotta go, Jackson needs the phone. Oh, and don't stay mad at Oliver too long, 'Missy Coconut Twist' ain't worth it."

"Alright, bye," Lilly hung up. _Wait, when did I tell her I was mad? Miley and her psychic-ness; creepy stuff._

She spent the day helping her mom clean, and then watching TV. When she finally got tied of scripted romance stories, she went to her room and sat on her bad clueless of what to do next. She definitely didn't want to listen to Aly & AJ again. She looked around her room. What the heck _did_ she do on Sundays? Oh, right. Go to the skate park with Oliver. _And what if you had never met?_ She smiled; _I wouldn't have a picture colored with 64 different crayons hanging on the fridge. _She heard the doorbell ring.

"Upstairs," was all she heard her mom say when she opened the door.

_Since when did Miley not make conversation_, Lilly thought. She knew it couldn't be Miley, but she tried to convince herself so anyways.

"Thanks Mrs. T." The person said as they climbed the stairs.

_She must have gotten a cough__ and gained 50 lbs. in the last four hours._ Her door burst open. _And she got a haircut._

"Hey," Oliver said. She sighed; she couldn't possibly keep pretending he was Miley.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she said look at her nails.

"Ever heard of picking up your cell?" Somebody wasn't happy.

"I don't know where it is," she continued examining her nails.

Oliver took out his cell phone and called her. '_Cause an empty room, Can be so loud, There's too many tears, To drown them out, So hold on!_' Oliver frowned at her closet, then looked at Lilly, "Found it."

"Did you know your favorite song's depressing?" was all she could think of saying. She gave herself a mental slap.

Oliver chuckled, "Sorry?"

"It's like the 300th time you say that in two days. Kinda getting old."

"Actually it's the 28th time," he said leaning on the wall. She looked up at him for the first time since he'd come in, "I left you 25 apologizing messages."

She looked down. "Oh," she mumbled. Another mental slap. She started getting a headache, "Um, well thanks for finding my phone. I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind." She lay down facing the wall.

"It's 2 pm."

"Long night," Lilly fake yawned.

"More like trying to get rid of me."

"Is it working?"

"Nope." He lay down besides her facing the ceiling. She listened to him breath. She wanted to turn around and let him hold her like he had during their first sleepover. She thought back to the stormy night eight years ago, and smiled. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his presence.

"Ugh, silence. Let's talk," he said.

"I liked the silence, and there's nothing to talk about," Lilly said still facing the wall.

"Last night."

"Don't wanna," she said like a toddler.

"Lilly, we kinda should," Oliver said connecting the spots on the ceiling to make random shapes.

"Says who?" She argued. He sighed. "Exactly," she concluded.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about Becca but—"

"That name is not to be mentioned in my room," she scolded him.

"O..k..," he snorted, "but there _is_ something else that happened last night that we should talk about." He turned to face her, "But I'd rather not talk about it to your back."

_Don't you dare move,_ she warned herself.

"Lilly? _Lillee_? Aw, Lilly no talky Oliver?" he said into her ear.

_Stay still_, she tensed up.

"Will she talk to him…now!" He pocked her ticklish spot. She screeched but didn't budge. "Ah, we're being difficult? Well then I guess that leaves me no choice but to…crank it up!" He sat up on his knees and began tickling her.

She couldn't stop laughing, "Oliver stop!"

"Mwahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Oliver!" she was practically crying.

"_Oliver!_" he mimicked, still tickling her.

"STOP!" she shouted laughing.

"Oliver, what are you doing to my daughter?" Mrs. Truscott called from downstairs.

"Nothing, Mrs. T." Oliver yelled back, as Lilly took the chance to stand up.

"You guys just keep it PG, I don't want grandchildren yet," she laughed.

Lilly and Oliver dropped their mouth open staring at the door. Lilly could feel the heat rising up her face. They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. Lilly laughed so hard she fell back on the bed. Oliver brushed the hair off her face and smiled. She melted under his gaze. "Your mom has a twisted mind," he chuckled.

"Not as twisted as yours," she smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. She raised her hand to push him off but then dropped it. Who was she kidding? As they kissed, his cell phone rang. It was his general ringtone so Lilly knew it wasn't Miley or his mom. She got it before him and threw it in her closet.

He looked at her unbelievingly and got up, "Wow, wonder how you lost your cell phone." He picked up right before it stopped ringing. "Hello? Oh, hey B--," he looked at Lilly, "hey…you."

Lilly immediately knew who it was and glared at him. Did that girl _plan_ these interruptions?

"It's alright," Oliver said into the phone trying to avoid Lilly's glare. Didn't take a genius to tell she was furious again. "With us? Tonight? I don't think that's such a great idea…Okay then, if you say so. I'll tell her. K, bye." He slowly turned to Lilly.

She raised her eyebrows, "Tell me what?"

"Well, um…" he laughed uneasily.

"Oliver!"

"B—_she_ is inviting us to dinner tonight to say thank you and apologize for yesterday." He exhaled.

Lilly stared at him, "Wouldn't a simple 'You're welcome, just never do it again' suffice?" Oliver chuckled. "And why do I have to go? I didn't even _want_ to help her," Lilly complained.

"Okay, I'll call her back and tell her I'll go to inner with her _alone_," he winked at her, and opened his cell phone.

"Don't you dare."

Oliver laughed and closed it, "Just kidding Lillay. So does that mean you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Lilly groaned and mumbled, "I hate that girl."

Oliver chuckled, "I kinda noticed." He grinned at her.

Lilly rolled her eyes and chuckled. _But I love this boy_, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe, this chapter made me giggle. What about you? Let me know! Review...**


	10. Teddy Powers

**Note: Alright, MAJOR sorries for not updating in like _centuries_ but I have reasons that I'm too tired to type...This chapter is okie-dokes I think..Probably the worst of the bunch. Either way read on :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly moped around the kitchen. Oliver had left about half an hour ago, and their little date with Becca was in less than three hours. She was going _insane_.

Her mom stared at her, frowning, "You alright, hon?"

"Yeah…" Lilly paced back in forth.

"You sure?"

"You're not going to let me go unless I say something, are you?" Her mom shook her head. Lilly sighed, "Fine. You're right. I'm not alright. Matter of fact, I'm probably the exact opposite of alright, and no, I do not want to talk about it."

"Okay, well then why don't you talk to Teddy?"

"To who?" Lilly asked her mom. Which one of her friends' name was her mom messing up now?

"You don't remember Teddy?"

"Got a major headache mom, I'm surprised I can even remember my own name." Lilly sat down and drank the Tylenol pills her mom handed her with water.

"See, when you were, I think eight or nine, you had this adorable teddy bear you got for Christmas that you named Teddy."

"Teddy the teddy bear. That's some creative naming skills right there," Lilly smiled.

Mrs. Truscott chuckled, "Anyways, when you got angry you'd go and have these full on conversations with him. Quite amazing how relaxed you became—why, I almost started thinking he did talk back to you!"

Lilly shook her head and laughed. "Wow, hmm…ooh! Wait a minute, was he white and about _this_ big?" Her mom nodded. Lilly gasped, "I think I saw him in my closet yesterday! Let's go see if Teddy still has his powers." She said as she ran upstairs. She opened her closet and immediately spotted the stuffed bear. She set it on her bed and sat cross-legged in front of it. Memories of doing so years ago came back to her.

"Well, hey Ted! It's been so long, wow, how bout an update?" Was she really going to talk to an inanimate object? _Well if it calms me down, why not?_ "Well not much has changed. I have a new best friend named Miley Stewart. She moved here from Tennessee _and_ she happens to be Hannah Montana! But that's another story. One person you already know is my good old BFFL Ollie. Except that things have gotten sort of…complicated between us in the last few days. Long story short: we go to a concert, we kiss, and then Becca—oops, wasn't supposed to say her name in this room—ahem, _she_ shows up all crying and what not, Oliver becomes 'Father' Teresa, and I get mad. Now today he comes and kisses me, yet _she_ calls and interrupts. Again. Now we have a three-some date thing in two and half hours." She exhaled, just retelling it all made her headache come back. She rubbed her temples, "I'm so confused! I think I like him—heck, I know I like him! But does he like me? Well, he has to at least _like_ me; we're best friends for goodness sakes. But does he _like _like me? The way I feel for him? Did those kisses mean the same thing as they meant to me? Because I swear my heart was beating so hard that night I was sure I was going to have a heart attack or something, yet he seemed so calm…almost careless. I don't want to destroy our especially long friendship, but Teddy I need to figure this our or I'm gonna lose it!!" She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. This was the mayhem going on in her head.

She stared at Teddy, he stared back. She shook her head, "How the heck did I ever get answers out of you? _That's_ probably how you ended up in the closet." She poked it down. Her cell phone rang with her general ringtone.

Startled, she picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Lilly?" A familiar girl's voice answered, but whose…?

"Yuh-huh." Lilly answered trying to figure out the mysterious voice.

"Great! Hi Lilly, this is Becca!" Lilly's eyes widened. How had she gotten her number?! Oliver? He wouldn't dare. Ooh, Lucas! He probably would. Another reason to hate that jerk. "I got your number from Miley, if that's alright."

Lilly dropped her mouth. Her own best friend had betrayed her. And no it was not alright! The nerves of that girl. "Oh..." she said after her little rant.

"I was calling about the dinner tonight..."

"Yuh-huh," Lilly really didn't feel like spending anymore time talking with Becca than needed.

"Well, I'm not going to make it."

"Yuh-huh—wait, what?" Lilly snapped back into the conversation. "What do you mean you're not going to be there, you're the one that planned the whole thing!"

"Truth is I was never planning on going. I only did this to set you and Oliver up on a date because the whole school's been waiting for you two to finally get together, and when it seemed like it was happening I had to come and ruin it all, and I really do feel bad for ruining your night yesterday." Lilly slowly closed her drooping mouth. The school had been talking about something that she'd only started to figure out? Talk about being out of the loop. "Look," Becca continued, "I feel like we started off on a bad foot because of Lucas and all, but I've realized what a perverted jerk he is and I hope that maybe we could eventually be friends." She waited for Lilly's response, but Lilly was still in shock mode. "…eventually. Anyways, Oliver didn't know about it either but I thought I should let you know. Well, have fun on your date! Bye."

Lilly slowly snapped her phone shut. She turned to Teddy, "What the heck just happened?" She sat down, put him in her lap, and took in a deep breath. Okay, so she was to go to diner with Oliver and Becca, but now Becca isn't coming because of some unwise plan, which meant that—she gasped – she was going on a date with Oliver tonight. Not just a having-some-lunch-at-Rico's type of date, but a _date_ date. Awkward, much? A chill went down her body. She looked down at Teddy, "You, my dear bear, have some interesting powers!" She looked at the time; it read 6:30pm. She had one and half hours to get ready--mentally and physically--for her, ahem, date. _Oh boy._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Told ya it basically sucked. My friend's response when I read it to her didn't seem too great so let me know yours. Review )**

**  
PS. I'll let you know now, that the next chapter won't be up for a while because I only have a paragraph written, no idea where it's going, and in the middle of finals week. Sowy. Love, Camy.**


	11. At first crayons

**Note: Sorry for the wait peeps. Enjoy. **

Lilly stood in front of the mirror. She had on her faded black skinny jeans and a red/white striped shirt under a navy hooded jacket. She did a 360, "So how does this look?"

"Cute!" Miley replied enthusiastically,"…just like the last four outfits." Lilly had called Miley over for an 'emergency pre-date session'. She hadn't told her much, only that it was Becca's idea. Miley knew there was more to it, but she let Lilly decide when she'd want to tell her. She was now sitting on Lilly's bed, buried by the outfits Lilly had thrown out of her closet. Tidy was definitely not Lilly's middle name.

Lilly placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head, "I'm not sure I like this shirt though."

"Lilly! You've been at this for a freakin' hour! If it's not the shirt, it's the shoes. It's not the shoes, it's the dang jacket!" Miley yelled.

Lilly glanced at Miley with a startled expression. This coming from the fashion diva? "Okay, I like it, geez." She shrugged, "I guess I want this night to be perfect. It could be the one that changes...everything."

"Well are you sure you wanna do that?" Miley mumbled.

"Do what?" Lilly asked as she clipped on blue highlights to her hair.

"Change everything."

"What? Miley, you—and the rest of the school, apparently—are the ones that have been pushing us together all along!"

"Yeah, well…maybe we're wrong." Lilly frowned at Miley. _She never says she's wrong, especially not about relationships._ Miley added, "You and Oliver have a super strong and amazing friendship. You don't want to _ruin_ that, do you?"

"Of course not, but you—"

"And the memories y'all have shared and told me about?" Miley continued, playing with a belt, "Like remember how he let you borrow his crayons in pre-school, when he wouldn't even let anybody else _look_ at them, just because you held his hand? Or how on your first sleepover, you couldn't sleep because of the thunderstorm, and he let you sleep in his sleeping bag? The fact he spent two whole months teaching you, like, every skateboarding trick there is, but he won't even teach me how to _stand_ on one?"

Lilly smiled and bit her lip. "Pretty great stuff," she muttered.

Miley's head snapped back up, "Pretty great stuff?! Lils I envy y'alls friendship so much! Heck, everybody does! And you want to give all that up for a stupid, worthless, heartbreaking _relationship_?"

Lilly stared at her. "Stupid. Worthless. Relationship," she repeated calmly, "Something's wrong."

"Don't forget heartbreaking," Miley sighed. "Jake and I broke up again."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Didn't you guys just get back together like yesterday?"

"It was yesterday. I say dumb, he says dumb things. I say dumber things, we brake up." She inhaled, and then exhaled in her palms.

Lilly could tell Miley was holding back tears so she sat down beside her and held her in her arms. Miley cried on her shoulder."It's all right, Miles," she whispered. Her best friend's on-again, off-again relationship worried her. Miley was ecstatic when they were together, but carried the weight of the world on her shoulders when they broke up. That's not how she and Oliver's relationship would end up. Right?

Miley looked up at her as she wiped her tears, "I just don't want you to get hurt, especially after everything you guys have been through."

Lilly sighed, "Me neither."

---------------

"Liver's got a date with Lilly. Nice." Omar wiggled his eyebrows as he drove.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's _not_ a date. It's just a little something Becca invited us too."

"Wow, a date with _two_ girls? Aren't you on a roll. I haven't even talked to my girlfriend in weeks." Omar laughed.

"You're still dating 'Miss Too Pink to Think'?" Oliver chuckled at the nickname Lilly had given to Omar's girlfriend.

"You mean Lindsey. And yes, I am. Talking about girlfriends, when are you planning on making Lilly yours?" Omar nudged him with his elbow.

"Wh-what? I am not planning on doing any such thing!"

"Okay, well you better hurry and tell her before she changes her mind."

"On what?"

"On liking you. There are plenty of fishes in the sea, lil bro."

Oliver blinked. "You really think she likes me?"

Omar rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Just tell her and then you'll know." As they arrived in the restaurant, they saw Lilly getting out of her mom's car. Lilly saw Oliver and smiled, he smiled back. "Go get her," Omar said as Oliver got out and drove off.

"Hey Lils," Oliver said as he approached her.

"Hi," she barely whispered back. Oliver frowned. Lilly could tell he was examining her so she hugged herself and shivered, "Let's go in."

Oliver opened the door and they found a spot to sit.

"So…where's Becca?" Oliver asked no one in particularly considering Lilly had been in a daze for the last past ten minutes.

Lilly blinked and refocused her stare, "Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's order." She exhaled, and slouched down.

"Shouldn't we wait for Becca...Lilly?"

Lilly snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah, she's not coming," she said matter-of-factly.

"What? What did you to her?" Oliver chuckled.

Lilly frowned, "Nothing. She just called me and said she wasn't coming."

"I was just kidding, Lils."

Lilly gave him a cold glare, "It's jokes like that that'll put the weight of the world on my shoulders."

If anything could scare Oliver, it would be Lilly's cold glares. When her smoky blue eyes locked into his, Oliver basically melted. It made her hot. Very hot. But also terrifying. He put his hand on hers, "Are you okay, Lils?"

Lilly softened, and she intertwined her fingers in his, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it." She smiled and added cheerfully, "Let's order, I'm starving!"

Oliver smiled back and called over the waiter.

"Dang this stuff's expensive. I only brought ten bucks." Lily exclaimed as she looked over her menu.

"Well, I got thirty bucks I could always…" Oliver trailed off as Lilly raised her eyebrows at him, "…what do you have under ten bucks?" he asked the waiter. He had almost forgotten about her strive for women's independence. _Definitely don't want to get her started._

"From the kid's menu. Even comes with _crayons_," the waiter mocked them.

Oliver distinguished his mocking tone, so he played along just to annoy him more, "I bet it's not a _64_ pack!"

Lilly grinned and joined in, "_With_ a sharpener."

Oliver nodded, "But I guess it'll do. Two plates of fries please. _With_ the lousy crayons."

The waiter gave them a weird, wrote down their orders and walked off. Lilly and Oliver burst out laughing.

Lilly tilted her head and looked at Oliver. His cheeks got a cute pinkish color when he laughed and his beautiful brown eyes glistened in the light. Lilly bit her lip, Smokin' Oken just kept getting more and more smokin' each day. Oliver noticed her looking at him and flipped his hair to the side. Lilly smiled and shook her head, "So, why _did_ you let me borrow your 'forbidden crayons'?"

Oliver grinned and shrugged, "Cute girl with pigtails held my hand," he winked, "Can't say no to that."

Lilly chuckled, "Even after my temper tantrum? You swore you hated me."

Oliver stared into the distance, "You broke half of them and lost the other half. I cried."

"I made you a PB&J."

Oliver grinned, "Best one I ever had!"

"And now we're best friends."

Oliver shifted his gaze to Lilly, "And now we're best friends."

They kept their eyes locked on each other. Lilly looked over every highlight in his chocolate hair, and the boldness in his dark eyes. She took in a deep breath; she had noticed a while ago that of all the guys she'd liked, Oliver was the only one who could make her 'lose her breath'.

He was tracing over all her random curls, the twinkle in her blue eyes, the pinkness in her cheeks, and the softness of her lips. He thought back to earlier when those same lips were on his. As he opened his mouth to say something, and her eyes brightened in anticipation—oh, she looked like a doll when her eyes did that—the waiter abruptly placed their plates in between them, startling them both.

"Your fries and _crayons_," the waiter scoffed.

Oliver took the crayons, "Eight pack? How degrading! We're definitely not coming back here." Oliver shook his head as Lilly giggled.

"Joy," the waiter said and walked away.

"Mean much," Lilly rolled her eyes as she picked up a fry and nibbled on it. She drifted back into her thought dilemma.

After a while Oliver startled her, "Wow, one fry in 5 minutes? You'd usually be done with the whole plate by now."

Lilly made a face, "Shut up, I just…have a lot on my mind." Oliver nodded as she went back into her empty gaze.

Oliver had something on his mind too. He'd been trying to get it out all day but he never seemed to find the right moment. _How about now?_ He took in a deep breath, froze, and exhaled. _No, Oken, you've got to do this!_ But obviously talking wasn't an option. He spotted the crayons and smiled as an idea came to him, "Let's draw!"

Lilly blinked, "Did you say _draw_?"

"Yup, let's crayon it up!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Are you having another 'artist moment'?" Oliver loved to draw, paint, take pictures, videotape—you name it, he can do it.

Oliver grinned, "Look, we have crayons and paper. We might as well do _something_ with them. What better than draw?" He started opening a pack.

"I can think of 5 better things to do with them. Number one being chuck them at that dumb waiter," Lilly chuckled. She grabbed the other pack, took out the purple crayon and stared at her paper. She watched Oliver eagerly draw way and sighed, "I don't know what to draw."

"Well, a teacher would say," he put on an accent, "'Draw what's in your heart. What you love. What might be on your mind.'" Lilly raised her eyebrow. Oliver added, "I say: Draw whatever the heck you wish you had. That always works!"

"You mean like your 'Sandwich Collage'?" Lilly asked.

"50 different kinds, and got me an A-!" Oliver grinned.

Lilly chuckled and tried to think. _What's in my heart?...Oliver. Okay, then what's on my mind?...Oliver. Alright forget those, what do I wish I had?...O-li-ver. Dang it Ollie! _She sighed and stared at her crayon. Purple was her favorite color. The only crayon she hadn't broken or lost from Oliver's box. _Draw what I wish for, huh?_ She grinned and began writing. On the top of her paper she wrote 'Oliver Oscar Oken'. Using the green, her second favorite color, she wrote 'aka Smokin' Oken' under it. She went down her list of favorite colors and in the end she had written:

'Oliver Oscar Oken

aka Smokin' Oken

My Ollie

My **Donut**!

My Bestie 4 Life

Mine!

xox His Lillay'

She looked it over. And her eyes widened at the 'Mine!'. Someone had gotten a little carried away, for that was technically not true. She quickly grabbed the turquoise and scratched it out. Now it ruined the whole thing. _Nice going Lils._ She turned it into a circle and put rays around it. Beside it she wrote 'My Sunshine'. She snorted, _Doesn't get much cheesier than that. _"Okay, I'm done," she said and grabbed a couple of fries. She was getting nervous; she needed to chew when she was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Same here," Oliver said, "Let's see yours first."

"What?" Lilly grabbed more fries, "Why mine? You're the one that wanted to draw!"

"I asked first," Oliver smiled at his winning statement.

Lilly's breathing quickened. _Calm down! More fries, that's it, more fries! _She grabbed another bunch of fries and stuffed them in her already full mouth.

Oliver smacked her hand as she tried to grab more, "Dude, enough with the chewing. Don't know why you're nervous, but we can switch papers at the same time."

"Mm, tankoo! I weally didn't wantu to see it. It's pwobably howibal comped to—"

"Lilly!"

Lilly swallowed, "Sorry." Oliver chuckled and they switched papers.

Oliver got a huge grin on his face when he looked over her paper and looked at Lilly as she stared at his paper. He tried to figure out her expression, but her face seemed blank. "..Lilly?"

Lilly blinked back a tear. He'd drawn a red heart and in it were two stick people. One of them had pig tails under a purple cap and a purple dress that had 'Lillay' written on it. On her left was a green boy with a shirt saying Ollie. They were both standing on skateboards and holding a box of crayon that had the number 64 written on it and a sharpener on the bottom. Under the heart he wrote in his amazing cursive 'Love at first crayons' and signed Ollie. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't have worn eyeliner. What was the point of that stuff besides leave a trace after tears?

She wanted to shout out to him that she loved him too, how he was on her mind, in her heart, and everything she wished for—but she couldn't. So she bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. Oliver slid onto the other side of the table beside her, and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry Oliver." Lilly muttered. Oliver closed his eyes and tried to block out every bad thing that could mean. No, that's not what she meant. _Well then, what **does** she mean?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Cliff, I know, please don't hurt me! If not you wouldn't see this chapter till next year! Alright ciao and thanks for reading. xoxCamy**


	12. It's About the Present

**Note: Mirror, mirror on the wall, which is the most cheesiest chapter of them all? That would be this one. Just warning ya. Also not exactly my best, I've tried everything but I can't seem to make it any better..hope you like it though. D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly had stopped crying but she was still on Oliver. He didn't mind, of course, as he stoked her blue-striped blonde hair, but his curiosity over why she was sorry was killing him. After a while he just had to let it out. He took in a deep breath, "Lils, I don't know what you're sorry for but I…I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as she sat up. She had hoped that everything that had happened and all their new feelings for each other could just disappear for the moment that she was almost relaxed resting on him. But noo!

Oliver stared at her unbelievingly. Of all things he'd imagine she would say that was the last. Actually he'd hoped she would exclaim her undying love for him and kiss him and they'd live happily ever after. A guy can dream right?

"What..what do you mean?" He asked as calmly as possible.

Lilly sighed, "Ollie, We've known each other for like 11 years. We've been through everything together and know just about everything about each other. What makes us tick, what we—"

"Lilly, spit out!" He hated when she ate around the bush.

She closed her eyes and yelled, "I just love you and don't want to lose you!"

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder, "I—me too, but why—"

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if we broke up?!"

He kept his eyes on her trying to take in all that she was yelling, "Why would we break up?"

"I don't know! Couples seem to break up all the time for no good reason. Miley and Jake are total proof, or your brother and Pinkette!"

Oliver chuckled, "Miley is proof you can go around living a double life as a pop star, and Omar's proof you loose all logic at 19."

Lilly slapped his arm, "Oliver I'm serious! We could end up never talking again," she locked eyes with him as they filled up with tears, "I can't imagine living without you."

Oliver tried to say something back, but the look in her eyes let him know that nothing he could say could change her mind. "Come here," he whispered as Lilly fell back into his arms, he sighed, "You're right. I don't want to lose you either, you're my bestest friend ever. And...I'm...glad we're best friends."

Lilly smiled, "Thank you. You're amazing, Oken."

"Well, amazing is just another quality from Smokin' Oken," he grinned. Lilly giggled and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Oliver smiled and hugged her back. "Alright, let me call Omar to come pick us up. My mom wanted me home early since tomorrow's Monday."

"K, I'll get the waiter." Lilly called the waiter a couple of times but he couldn't her. An idea came to her. With a smirk, she picked up a crayon and broke it in half without Oliver looking. When the waiter stopped talking to someone at a table, she stood up and chucked it at him. It hit him perfectly in the back of his head. Oliver hung up and pulled her down as the waiter walked towards the.

"I can't believe you just did that," whispered Oliver.

"He couldn't hear me," Lilly replied simply.

Oliver chuckled. "You're crazy."

"About you," Lilly said without thinking. She quickly looked away.

"What--," Oliver started but the waiter interrupted him.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said dropping the crayon on the table.

"Yes, yes it does," Lilly tried to hold back her giggles, "Can we have the receipt?"

The waiter glared at her then walked off.

-------------Lillay's POV

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," Lilly said as they stood awkwardly in front of her door.

"Yea," Oliver said.

"Don't be late," she smiled.

He leaned towards her. She stared at him. _What's he doing? This isn't part of the 'just best friends' plan! _He gave her gentle peck on the cheek. "I won't." _Oh. I guess that works. _

They said goodbye and he walked back to Omar's car as she unlocked her door. When she walked in her mom was watching TV.

"Love sucks," Lilly sighed.

"This TV stinks!" her mom exclaimed flipping through channels.

"I can never seem to be satisfied."

"Nothing on, at all!"

Lilly frowned at her mom, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Five hundred channels! Of absolutely NOTHING!"

"Mom!" Lilly yelled. Her mom looked at her questioningly. "When I'm having boy issues, I don't really care about our boring TV."

"Sorry babe," her mom apologized. She patted the couch, "Sit down and spill as I get you some ice cream, k." Lilly dropped onto the couch. "So you're in love." Mrs. Truscott called from the kitchen.

"So I've been told," Lilly replied.

"With?"

"A guy."

Her mom chuckled, "Well that's informative." She came back in with two bowls of vanilla.

"No problem." Lilly put a spoonful in her mouth.

"Is…Oliver a candidate for guessing?"

Lilly sighed, "When you do something right, you're supposed to feel good, right?"

"Mm-hmm," her mom nodded with her mouth full.

"Well then why do I feel like I stabbed a hole in my heart?"

Mrs. Truscott thought for a second as she looked at her daughter. Although Lilly didn't know it, her mom was well aware of the situation. She had her sources. Mrs. Oken and Miley that is. "Maybe…you didn't do the right thing. Just what you _thought_ was right."

Lilly frowned, "Isn't it right to want to not ruin the future to save the past?"

Her mom shrugged, "What about the present? What you want now. That's quite important, don't you think?"

_Great, another question for an answer. Why can't she just tell me!_ Lilly sighed heavily and continued eating her ice cream.

------------Meanwhile. [Ollie's POV

"This is how I know you guys are freshmen." Omar said as Oliver got into the car from Lilly's.

"What?" he asked.

"Who seals a date with his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe she's not my girlfriend."

Omar abruptly stopped the car, "Liver say what?"

Oliver snorted, "Since when do you talk like Miley?"

Omar smacked the back of his head. "You let her go _again_?"

"I didn't 'let her go'. We decided to stay best friends, so we wouldn't ruin our friendship by breaking up," Oliver tried to say as positively as he could.

Omar made a face, "Sounds like something a girl would say." Oliver shrugged. "Hey, this could be your last chance bro. Like I always say 'It's now or never. So why not now?'"

Oliver laughed, "No, you always say 'Don't try karma space, 'cause what goes up doesn't come down!'"

Omar frowned, "What kind of dumb saying is that?"

"Uh, yours."

Omar glared at him, "You know what, forget sayings. Just go back into that house, and don't come back until you make Lilly your girlfriend."

"Gee, thanks for the advice. Aren't you the brother of the century," Oliver said as he got out.

"Go get her. And I mean it this time."

As Oliver walked back down Lilly's driveway, he's palms got all sweaty. He knew that when he'd said he was glad they were just best friends, he didn't completely mean it. She seemed so sure that was the way she wanted things to be that it there was no convincing her other wise. He had to set things straight though. He was going to march right in there, and tell her they belonged together…Right after he called her to let her know he was coming.

"Ey, Owie," she answered.

"What are you—"

"Ice cream," she answered his unasked question.

"Ah. Um, hey, can I see you tonight. Again. Like, now?"

"Well, I'm too lazy to walk so I guess you can come over."

"Alright then open the door. Don't question; just do it."

Lilly frowned but went to open the door. To her surprise, there Oliver stood. "How on earth did you—"

"Never left," he cut her off and pointed to Omar's car. Lilly slowly nodded.

"Hey, do your phone bills a favor and hang up," Mrs. Truscott laughed as she went upstairs. Lilly and Oliver realized that they were still talking on their cell phones and hung up. "Oh, and Lilly remember think present."

Lilly winked at her mom and turned back to Oliver. His breathing was heavy and his cheeks were turning a pinkish color. He kept looking her up and down, and opening and closing his mouth trying—but failing—to say something. She bit her lip as a small smile crept on her face, he looked just too adorable.

"Lils, I know what you said about friendship and braking up and losing each other and—" Oliver started but before Lilly could control herself, she had gone on her tippy toes, held the back of his neck, and laid a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and put his arms around her waist.

Lilly slowly separated from him and said, "Forget what I said earlier. We'll figure things out as they go along, but for right now, all I want is you."

Oliver smiled, "Well like my brother apparently says 'It's now or never. So why not now?'"

"What happened to the karma in space thing?" Lilly asked.

Oliver shrugged, "He realized how dumb it was I guess." As they laughed, Oliver heard loud cheers and music coming from the TV. "What are you watching?" He took her hand and walked to the couch.

"Dunno, I was just flipping through. Ooh, it's the Aly & AJ concert! "They started playing 'Something More'.

_Perfect timing,_ Lilly thought. "Hey it's…"

Oliver turned to her, "Our song."

They danced along to it. Lilly whispered in Oliver's ear, "I love you by the way."

And they fell into a deep kiss.

_...I remember the night you said let's go for a ride I didn't want the night to end. Would we be more than friends? Yet little did I know before that we would be something more..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End. Yup, that's it. No more! I know, I can't believe it's over either. I had so much fun writing this, and your reviews brought me so much support along the way. I want to thank everyone that took the time to read all of this and especially the ones that reviewed each time. Maybe, I'll right an epilogue as a preview for the sequel. Oops, have I forgotten to mention the sequel? Well, you can bet your Loliver there's gonna be one! Either a sequel or just another story based on this one...but most likely a sequel ) I'm not 100 sure what's it gonna be about yet but I'll let you know it'll most likely be either during junior or senior year. Alright, once again I thank you all. **

**Au Revoir,  
****Camy.**


	13. AN EpilogueSequel

**Alright I give up! I can't think of ANYTHING to write for an epilogue even less a sequel. So pleeease, if you have ANY ideas bring em up! That'd be very very helpful. You could email or just review. I'm currently in the midst of writing a two-shot called 'Dear In Love' which will be done….eventually (lol) so look out for that one. Gracias and Au Revoir. Camy**


End file.
